Birthday Babysitter
by Shadowzamy
Summary: Anna has gone to train with Yoh's grand parents and so she leaves Yoh with a mystery babysitter to watch him on his birthday. But who is the babysitter? HaoxYoh. A birthday fanfic for the twins:


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman king

_thoughts_

writing

The story might be a little rushed... Oh and HaoxYoh.

xXx

Yoh had just come back home after finishing his excruciating run around the town. '_Man, Anna's training has gotten twice as hard ever sense I called of the engagement with her, not that I'm surprised... I just wish that she would ease up on the training a bit, it is my birthday today and we still have no idea when the tournament is going to start again._' Yoh thought as he remembered the ending of the last shaman fight. Hao had tried and failed to take the great spirit by force and he had disappeared shortly afterward, no one knew what happened to him after he fell, heck, no one even knew if he was still alive or not. Yoh sighed as he walked in the living room, he had found it strange that Anna wasn't there and he was about to check the kitchen when the phone rang. Yoh walked over and picked up the phone, he was surprised when he realized that it was Anna calling.

"Hi Anna, where are you?" Yoh asked calmly.

"I'm at your grandparents house and I'm going to be staying here for about two days." Anna stated.

"Why?" Yoh asked uncertainly.

"For my training." Anna replied simply. "And I'm leaving a babysitter to watch you while I'm gone sense Kino told me to take Amidamaru with me."

"What!" Yoh exclaimed. "Anna, I'm not ten anymore, today I'm turning sixteen and I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do, sense I'm not leaving you with any training instructions to do while I'm gone, he will train you. He's a shaman too and I'm pretty confident that he can keep you from slacking off." Anna said firmly.

"Ok, who is he?" Yoh asked in a sigh of defeat. It was just a lost cause to try and argue with Anna.

"I've never met him, I've just sent a few letters back and forth and from what I've read in his letters I think that he would be perfect to watch you." Anna explained.

"Ok... Is that all?" Yoh asked hesitantly.

"Just one more thing. He is going to be staying with you the entire time that I'm gone... I have to go, Kino is calling me." Anna said before she hung up the phone.

Yoh stared blankly at the phone for a few minutes before he laid down on the couch. '_... I wonder what he is like._' Yoh thought as he drifted off to sleep.

XxX

Yoh woke up from his nap to the smell of food so he got up and walked around, searching for the source of the smell. Yoh walked in the dining room and saw that the table was set and that there was one plate of food on it with a small note beside it. Had to check on something, I already ate so the meal next to this note is yours... I'll be back soon. After Yoh read the letter he sat down and started eating, he finished quickly and then turned to look at the clock, surprisingly only ten minutes had passed sense he read the letter and started eating. Yoh had started walking to the living room when he herd the door open and close. Yoh waited a few minutes for the babysitter to come in the living room so that they could introduce themselves but after about five minutes he assumed that that probably wasn't going to happen. Yoh walked over to the door and found it closed and locked with no one nearby. '_That's strange._' Yoh thought as he walked down the hall, he turned a corner to head back to the living room when he bumped into someone who was almost his mirror image.

"H-Hao! What are you doing here?" Yoh asked in surprise white Hao grabbed his hand and walked over to the living room.

"I'm your babysitter and it's our birthday, you can pick one of those reasons." Hao said as he walked over to the couch and while pulling Yoh along with him.

"Is the fact that you're my babysitter supposed to be some sort of birthday present?" Yoh asked after they had stopped walking.

"The fact that I'm your babysitter for our birthday isn't your birthday present, but this is." A moment after Hao had said those words he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to that of his Otouto's to form a chaste kiss before he pulled away. Yoh blushed while in somewhat of a daze, Hao was starting to walk away when Yoh came back to his senses and grabbed Hao's hand. Hao had honestly expected Yoh to slap him or start yelling... he wasn't expecting what happened next. Yoh pulled Hao closer and connected their lips once again in but this time Yoh pushed his tongue inside Hao's mouth and began exploring the older shaman's caverns. After Hao realized what was happening a battle for dominance ensued which Hao won in almost no time at all and then he began mapping the inside of Yoh's mouth. They both still needed to breathe however, so they broke apart for air after three minutes of kissing.

"Happy birthday, Aniki." Yoh said after they broke the kiss.

"Happy birthday, Otouto." Hao replied as Yoh snuggled close to him.

"So you're going to be my babysitter until tomorrow?" Yoh asked simply as Hao wrapped his arm around him.

"That's right... and being your babysitter definitely has it's perks." Hao said as he pulled Yoh closer.

"This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had, especially because I get to spend it with you." Yoh said as he gave Hao a small kiss on the cheek before they spent the rest of the day happily together.

XxX

**It's finally done, it took a lot longer to write this than I thought it would... I hope I did well on this one-shot. Please review:)**


End file.
